The field of invention is a cradle for supporting and maintaining a roll of aluminum sheeting for use in making on-site gutters whereby the aluminum will be kept clean.
This invention is an improvement of the invention shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,473 issued June 13, 1978.